


Fears (Lost)

by Kelady



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxiety, Being Lost, Billy Joel - Freeform, Car Accidents, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I love when she does that, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Touching, Panic Attacks, She called him Garcia, Talking, eventually, more tags as I add more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: Lucy has some bad memories and experiences throughout time. Flynn shows up, like he always shows up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm still getting to me other story, back at school and all that jazz, so I will update soon though, i just love timeless and love Garcy, <3 but don't worry my other stories will be updated soon. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“Split up.” Wyatt says “Lucy left, I’ll go right, Rufus, straight. Meet back here in an hour.” Without another word He’s off and Rufus a second later.

Not 10 minutes later she’s lost. Her breath is becoming quicker as the streets become more unfamiliar. She has no idea where she is. She stumbles into an alleyway and feels her breath picking up as she falls to the floor.

“not, now, not now.” Lucy mumbles over and over like a mantra.

“Breath, Lucy.” Says a comforting voice a hand on her back “In and out, easy that’s right.” With the voice, that’s she yet to figure out who’s it is, she breathing is back to normal. After a pause she looks up

“Flynn?” She says still out of breath and on the floor of the dirty alleyway. Flynn crouching in front. “What are you doing here?” he doesn’t answer so she assumes it must be in the journal. “Well, thanks, I guess.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Flynn offers his comforting hand still on her back

“I don’t…” Lucy starts “I was lost.” Lucy says after a pause sitting back on her butt. Flynn nods letting her talk. “When I was about 6 years old, I got lost at a fair. It was a big place; my mom having lost track of me.” Lucy says with a shaky breath “A stranger, a man, asked me if I was lost. Naturally I said yes.” Lucy says tears coming to his eyes. “He told me he could help me find my parents. So like a six-year-old, I believed him.”

“What happened?” Flynn asks

“Well, I realized something was wrong when we started going away from the crowd, and not to the police or something.” Lucy says shakey “So I started asking him questions.” She asks “he just tightened his hold on me. Pulled me into a dark alley, not unlike this one.” Lucy says her breathing picking up

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” Flynn murmurs.

“He touched me, made me touch him.” Lucy whispers “After he was done, he brought me to the police like nothing happened. Dropped me off at the door and left. I never saw him again.”

“Police never found him?” He asks softly and she looks away.

“You never said anything.” Flynn whispers

“I was scared. He threatened me some, after he… so I no, I never… never told anyone.”

“Did you say something when you were older?” He asks

“To who?” Lucy asks with a snort. “My mom was so worried, I’d kill her if I told her that happened while I was missing. Better off for her to think I was fine. She’d blame herself.” Lucy says softly

“Do you blame yourself?” Flynn asks softly and Lucy looks at him

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Lucy asks “I was out looking for you.”

“I found you first.” Flynn says with a smile “Am I the first person you told?” Lucy nods

“I didn’t even have the courage to tell Amy. But, she’s not here now, so either way I didn’t tell her.” Lucy shakes her head “this shouldn’t affect me, I’m an adult, if I get lost I shouldn’t… freak out. It’s just the alleyway, and being alone…”

“it’s okay to have that reaction, you’re allowed to be scared.”

“I should be scared of you.” Lucy says

“But you’re not.”

“I know you won’t hurt me.” Lucy says “Because I can’t die, I write that book, supposedly.”

“Supposedly.” Flynn repeats with a knowing smile

“help me up?” Lucy asks and Flynn stands up and lifts her up easily enough. “Flynn… thank you.”

“It was my pleasure Lucy.” Flynn says and starts leaving the alley

“Did you know?” Lucy can’t help but ask

“Did I know what?”

“To be here?” Lucy asks “Was it in the journal, or was it luck?”

“Do you see my men?” Flynn asks and then turns to leave.

“Wait.” Lucy says biting her lip.

“Yes?” he asks

“I… I don’t know how to get back.” Lucy says in a quiet voice. He nods his head for her to follow. She follows after him. He leads her back to the entrance of the town

“Right around the corner.” Flynn says

“Thank you.” Lucy says “I mean it. Thank you.” Flynn smiles and dissapaers into the crowd. Lucy takes a deep breath and meets the awaiting Wyatt and Rufus.

“Thank god.” Wyatt says relieved along with Rufus. “you were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!”

“I’m sorry.” Lucy says with a small smile “I got a little lost." 

 


	2. Small Spaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't going to continue this, but I've decided to add another chapter, I don't know how many I'll do or if I'll keep doing them after this one and another idea I have, but I'm going to leave it open until I know I'm done. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Wait!” Lucy shouts as she gets shoved into a tiny room. They slam the door shut as they lock it behind her “LET ME OUT!” Lucy shouts banging on the wall.

“Lucy.” Flynn whispers and Lucy turns around

“Get me out.” Lucy pleads “Please, I don’t care what you do, just let me out!” She starts banging on the wall again.

“Lucy.” Flynn whispers walking to her, which isn’t very far. “You need to calm down.”

“No.” Lucy shakes her head “What I need is to get out!” She starts banging on the wall again her breaths becoming shorter. “LET ME OUT!” She’s crying and unable to catch her breath as Flynn pulls her in for a hug as she strats falling to the ground “I need to get out, just let me out.”

“It’s okay, Lucy, You’re okay.” Flynn murmurs in her ears while holding her tight.

“Please.” Lucy whispers

“We’ll be out of here soon enough, Lucy, just breath with me, match my breaths.” Lucy struggles with it at first but after a few encouragements from Flynn, and some time she manages to relax. “Good, Lucy, you’re doing great.” She nods and looks up at him.

“Can you get us out?” She asks

“Do you have a hairpin?” He asks and she nods getting one from her head. She hands it over and backs out of the way, so he can unlock it. It takes a few tries, but she breaths calmly, as she can. One he has to doors open she almost pushes Flynn out of the way before she gets out. Flynn shoots the captor, that she didn’t even see.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Lucy whispers feeling like she can breathe again.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Flynn asks as Lucy sits down feeling free again.

“The car accident… do you know about it?” Lucy asks

“The oil slick on the road.” Flynn nods

“I was stuck in that car as it was sinking.” Lucy whispers “I never felt more trapped and like I was going to die then that moment.” Flynn nods “It’s been that way ever since, I had a hard time getting in cars for a while. And I can’t even stand bridges. Especially big bridges.” Lucy shudders. “No way in hell is someone coming to pull you out if you drive over the golden gate bridge.”

“I hate spiders.” Flynn admits quietly

“Spiders.” Lucy asks amused

“Yes, that’s right, is there something funny?” Flynn asks with a playful smile

“Nope.” Lucy says failing to hold back a smile

“I think you’re lying.” Flynn says

“Well…” Lucy draws out “I mean, you’re traveling in time in to war zones and deadly situations and big bad Flynn is afraid of spiders?” Lucy says laughing now. “You have to admit, it’s a little strange.”

“Hey, I found one on my pillow! It could have crawled into my mouth!” Flynn protests making Lucy laugh harder “It’s not funny.” Flynn whispers, but is smiling himself

“It’d be more realistic if you were afraid of bears or… snakes or I don’t know, scorpions!” Lucy laughs

“So you’re telling me if a spider was on _your pillow_ while you were about to go to sleep, you wouldn’t freak out, even a little?”

“No, I would scream and burn my entire bed.” Lucy says with a laugh “What did you do?” Flynn smiles

“I was with some buddies, that night, so I couldn’t let them see me weak over a spider.” Flynn says “So I manned up and got a tissue and killed it.”

“Did you scream?” Lucy asks with a smile

“I may have yelped, slightly.” Flynn says and Lucy laughs she sighs after a minute.

“Are you scared of spiders?” Lucy asks and Flynn just smiles at her. “Well, thank you.” Lucy says looking down.

“Come on, Wyatt and Rufus are probably looking for you.” Flynn says standing

“Why is it always you who sees me at my weakest?” Lucy asks taking his hand and standing up

“I guess we’ll see Lucy.” Flynn says holding on to her hand a beat longer before letting go.

“Is it in the journal?” She asks

“So, curious.” Flynn whispers “You don’t give much detail on a lot of things.” The door bursts open as Lucy is about to reply when Rufus and Wyatt run in.

“Lucy?” Wyatt shouts and lifts up his gun aiming at Flynn

“NO!” Lucy jumps in front of Flynn before he can shoot.

“Lucy, move out of the way!” Wyatt shouts

“GO.” Lucy shouts to Flynn who looks at her for a pause before running out the back door. After a pause Wyatt lowers his gun

“What the hell Lucy?” Wyatt demands

“He saved my life.” Lucy says in explanation “This man?” He points to the guy on the ground dead “Was going to kill me. And you two we’re nowhere to be found. Flynn saved my life, so that was me returning the favor.”  Wyatt and Lucy stare at each other for a moment

“We need to go!” Rufus shouts and Wyatt nods

“Come on.” Lucy looks back at the door he ran out of before following them out to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

“Wyatt!” Lucy shouts walking down the deserted street “Rufus!”

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing out at this hour?” Lucy turns to the voice of a man, drunk coming towards her.

“I’m looking for my friends, if you’ll excuse me.” Lucy says starting to walk away he grabs her arm “Let go.” She says pulling on it, but for a drunk man, he’s pretty strong.

“Aw I just want to have some fun.” The man starts dragging her away from the lighted street.

“Get off me!” A gun shot using a silencer goes off and the man falls to the ground, dead. She immediately looks for the source and finds Flynn with his gun in hand. “Oh, thank god.” Lucy relaxes

“Lucy, what the hell are you doing out at this hour by yourself?” Flynn asks concerned

“I was trying to find Wyatt and Rufus.” Lucy says shaking her head “I was supposed to meet them at the center of town at sunset.”

“Lucy, that was _four hours_ ago.” Flynn says sighing

“I know, I went out to far, and by the time I got back it was dark and they weren’t there anymore. I went to look for them and have been since.”

“Come on, I have a room at the inn. We’ll find them when it’s light out.” Flynn beckons Lucy over to follow him. She does

“Thank you.” She whispers Flynn nods in a yawn

“Why were you out here?” Lucy asks

“To find you.” Flynn says

“It was in the journal.” Lucy says Flynn nods “Is every time you save me in there?” She asks

“it just tells me a time and place sometimes, I don’t know what I’m walking into.” Flynn says with a shrug as they walk inside.

“And you just go?” Lucy asks, “What if it’s a trap?” She asks

“It hasn’t been yet.” Flynn shrugs unlocking the door. And entering with Lucy “Come on, sleep now, questions later.”

“Are you going to answer them later?” Lucy asks starting to get her dress off, noticing that Flynn is looking everywhere but her.

“I doubt it.” Flynn says honestly “But I’m not answering anymore now either, I’m tired. Lucy, even I occasionally need sleep.”

Lucy nods and Flynn takes the pillow off the bed and lays on the floor

“What are you doing?” Lucy asks

“Going to sleep. You can have the bed.” Flynn says trying to be a gentleman.

“No, we can share the bed, it’s big enough for both of us comfortably.” Lucy says shaking her head

“Lucy just go to sleep.”

“If you don’t get on this bed I will sleep on the floor and then neither of us will be on the bed. I'm not letting you sleep on the floor of your own hotel room.” Lucy says crossing her arm.

“Lucy, just get on the bed.” Lucy grabs the pillows and lays it on the ground before getting on the wooden floor. “Are you serious?” Flynn asks

“As a heart attack.” Lucy replies. Flynn groans but stands up and lays in the bed. Lucy follows suit.

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?” Flynn says

“Yeah.” Lucy shurgs facing away from him “I don’t really care though.” Lucy admits and Flynn snorts

“Good night, Lucy.”

“Night Flynn.” Lucy soon drifts off to sleep.

~

She wakes with a small gasp and bolts up in bed. She tries to control her breathing

“Lucy?” Flynn asks half asleep

“I’m fine, go back to bed.” Lucy whispers clearly not fine.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Flynn asks sitting up

“Why do you always ask me that?” Lucy whispers

“Because it helps you.” Flynn says shrugging “And if it helps, I feel better.” Flynn admits quietly

“Why?” She asks

“We’re talking about you.” Flynn points out. “What was your nightmare about?”

“It was about Amy.” Lucy admits

“What about her?”

“She blamed me for her not being here. If I hadn’t done this, or that, she would’ve been here. But now she just… doesn’t exist.” Lucy wipes away her tear

“How often do you have these nightmares?” Flynn asks

“More often then I’d like to admit.” Lucy whispers. She sighs “I’m sorry for waking you, you can go back to bed.” Lucy turns and looks at Flynn for the first time who has been watching her with sad eyes.

“I have nightmares about my family too.” Flynn whispers closing his eyes

“About that night?” Lucy asks and Flynn nods “I’m sorry.” Lucy whispers

“I try to save them, but every time they always end up getting-“ Flynn cuts himself off.

“You’ll get them back.” Lucy says, “You’ll get to be a family again.” Lucy says with a soft smile. Flynn nods knowing either way he can’t go back to them. But he doesn’t say that. He just smiles and nods.

“Let’s try and get some more sleep.” Lucy says and gently lays back down. Flynn follows quietly. Neither fall asleep for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

 When morning comes, they head down to the inn lobby for breakfast. They eat in silence until Lucy sighs.

“Something the matter?” Flynn asks looking up from him oatmeal.

“No.” Lucy says shaking her head “Just wondering where my place is in all of this.”

“I guess we’ll see.” Flynn says with a shrug

“I guess we will.” Lucy says she puts her napkin on the table and stands. “I should…”

“Yeah.” Flynn says nodding “You should be safe in the daylight.” Lucy nods “but, I’d feel better if I saw you get there.” Flynn says standing.

“I don’t want you getting shot.” Lucy protest

“So, we’ll make sure we see them before they see us.” Flynn shrugs and starts to walk out, leaving her no option but to follow. “You said you’d meet them at the center of town?” Lucy nods “better start there, come on, keep your eyes peeled.” Lucy follows Flynn He peers around the corner and sees Wyatt and Rufus standing around looking worried. He turns back to her.

“They’re there.” Flynn says nodding and Lucy nods. Flynn starts to turn away

“Flynn?” Flynn turns back questioningly. “Thank you.” She says “For… everything.” Flynn nods and says

“You’re welcome.” Before disappearing into the crowd, she turns the corner.

“Wyatt! Rufus!” She calls

“Lucy?” Wyatt says running to her “Oh thank god!” He pulls her in for a hug and she feels a bit guilty “What happened?” he asks after she’s hugged Rufus.

“It took me longer to get back then expected. By the time, I got here you guys left. So, I went searching for you. I ended up staying at the inn for the night before I came back.”

“I knew we shouldn’t have left.” Wyatt shake his head “We thought you got in trouble and went looking for you. We eventually made camp before starting fresh today.” Lucy nods in understanding

“Wait, how’d you pay for the inn?” Rufus asks

“A very generous man helped me.” Lucy smiles softly

“Good.” Wyatt says with a small smile “Come on, we’re not done yet.” Lucy nods and the three head off to find Flynn, who is long gone


	4. Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I think I know where this is going now :)

They’re in a shootout. Lucy is hiding behind a wall while Flynn is shooting the bad guys. Wyatt and Rufus are nowhere to be seen, and once again Flynn is saving her life. Flynn just shot the last guy when he turns to her. He doesn’t see the man on the other side still alive. Before she knows what she doing she’s pushing him out of the way as a gunshot goes off. They fall to the floor and Flynn takes the seconds to shoot him dead. He sits up and reaches to help her up when a moan of pain comes out of her mouth

“Lucy?” Flynn demands turning her over.

“My shoulder.” Lucy whispers in pain “Oh shit, that hurts.”

“You’re gonna be okay.” Flynn says more to comfort him then her. “Why the hell did you do that?”

“Is now really the time for that?” Lucy asks holding her shoulder with her uninjured arm.

“No. You’re right.” He has her wrap her injured arm around him and he lifts her onto her feet. He proceeds to pick her up. She rests her head on his shoulder and moans again at the pain

“Where would Wyatt and Rufus be?” Flynn asks

“Don’t know.” She whispers “We never should have been spilt up. I don’t know where they’d meet me.” She whispers

“Then I’m taking you to the mothership and we’re getting you stitched up. I’ll bring you back after.”

“I know you will.” Lucy mumbles Flynn is running as fast as he can to mothership without hurting her. Once there he has Emma and one of his men help her in and he buckles her in. And motions for Emma to go.

“It’ll be okay Lucy.” Flynn assures her.

“I know.” She says leaning her head on her seat. The ride is unusually smooth compared to the lifeboat. She barely even realizes they’ve traveled. They get her out and lay her down on the table.  They carefully cut her shirt and bra around the spot, keeping her covered. His hired doctor is there and waiting as always and immediately gets to work

“She’s lost a lot of blood. Do you know her blood type?” He asks

“A positive, same as me.” Flynn says already rolling up his sleeve. The doctor stiches her up, and the bullet didn’t hit any bones so the only concern was the blood loss which was taken care of. He’s had her sedated for a day just to get her rested.

When she wakes up Flynn is looking down at her.

“Flynn?” she asks slowly

“Hey Lucy.” Flynn says with a hesitant smile

“Where are we? How long was I out?”

“We’re in my base.” He says, “And you were out a day.”

She nods rubbing her eyes “Thank you, for getting me help.”

“I should be thanking you for saving my life.” Flynn says with a small smile “Why’d you do it?” he asks

“I don’t know.” Lucy says, “I mean it should be because you saved my life how many times now?” She says “but…”

“it’s not, is it?” He asks and she shakes her head.

“It was more instinct, then decision. He was going to shoot you, and I didn’t want that to happen, I just reacted.”

“Well, thank you.” Flynn says softly she nods

“You’re welcome.” She smiles “Do you know if Rufus and Wyatt are still in 1918?” She asks

“No, they’re not. They left about 2 hours ago. I assumed they stayed to look for you and once they realized I must have you they went back here.”

“Well… is it okay if I just stay her for a while, I’m really tired.” She says yawning

“Rest for as long as you need.” He says

“Don’t go?” She says drifting back to sleep

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He says looking down as she drifts back to sleep.

When she wakes the next morning, she’s feeling much better and as promised FLynn is there. She showers, eats and gets dressed and is soon ready to go.” Her arm is in a sling and she is not dressed in historical clothes, beucase this is just to get her back to Wyatt and Rufus. He’s buckled her in and they’re traveling

“Thank you, again.” Lucy says once out of the mothership.

“Again, it is I who should be thanking you.”

“Well we can just thank each other, then.” She says as he helps her out of the mothership as he smiles.

“Where do you think they’ll go?” He asks

“Town.” She says “I’ll wait for them near the entrance. When I see them, we’ll leave.” She says as they starts walking the quarter mile.” She waits in the trees with Flynn in silence

“I can’t help but wonder why you did it.” Flynn says “Why you just did that.”

“I don’t know.” Lucy says with a shrug “I just didn’t want you to die.”

“What are you going to say happened?” he asks

“I got shot, and you found me, took me back to get medical help. Not completely untrue. But I can’t go saying I took a bullet for you.” She says with a smile

“No I suppose not.” He says as she sees them

“Go.” She says giving him a half hug surprising him. She pulls back before he can decide to hug her back. He looks at her for a moment before disappearing back into the woods.

“Wyatt! Rufus!” She shouts and they turn

“Lucy!?” They go running to her as she step from the brush. He go to hug her but stop hen they see the sling

“What happened?” Wyatt demands

“I got shot.” She says, “And Flynn took me back to get medical help since he didn’t know where you were.”

“Who shot you?” Wyatt asks

“Some Rittenhouse guards. Flynn shot the guy right after.” Lucy says “Let’s go. Flynn only came here to bring me back to you guys.”

"Okay, we'll get the doctor to check you out to make sure Flynn didn't of anything." Lucy nods knowing she can't sound like she know Flynn wouldn't hurt her and would do a lot of things to save her. She doesn't know how many

"Good idea. We don't know what he's capable." and she can't help the nagging feeling of guilt against Rufus and Wyatt for lying to them, and Flynn for lying about him. She pushes it down as they head to the lifeboat. 

 

Of course nothing was wrong and the stitching was top notch. 


	5. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So another chapter! yay! Hope you enjoy

Lucy is alone. And she’s going to die. She’s trapped in a casket about to go into the fire for cremation. She’s been screaming for the past 30 minutes. While it’s been heating up. She’s hoarse from it. She can barely breath anymore, all her oxygen been used up. She was praying Flynn would show up. Shoot him and stop him. But she can tell he’s going to put her in in seconds. She’s going to die. And the worst part? It’s not even back in time. It’s 2017 and she was kidnapped, by someone she doesn’t know. She wonders if this wasn’t in the journal, since it wasn’t in history.

There is a loud beeping noise. And she can feel herself being jolted forward. She screams again, not ready for the pain when there are gunshots. A lot of them. She’s got maybe 15 seconds before her feet hit the intense heat. She can feel the warmth coming closer. She bangs on the wall screaming again, though they probably can’t hear her anyway. She feels the first bit of fire, but before her feet are in it the machine stops. She holds her breath afraid that this was just her imagination. That she’s still moving. The machine starts moving backwards and she starts breathing again. She’s okay, she’s okay. The lid is lifted and he sees Flynn looking down with so many emotions on his face. She just bursts into tears. He lifts her out of the casket and she starts sobbing into his shoulder holding on to him for dear life.

“You came.” Lucy whispers over and over again like a mantra

“Of course I came.” She doesn’t let go. “I will always come.” She just holds him as he holds her.

“You’re alright.” Flynn whispers “You’re safe.” Flynn doesn’t mention that her kidnapper got away and he let him go to get her. That’s a conversation for later. “I got you, you’re alright.”  Flynn whispers again kissing the top of her head. She pulls back and can’t help the gratidute on her face

“Thank you.” She says and he smiles, softly

“I’ll always come for you, Lucy.” Flynn whispers and she smiles. She runs her hand over her face and looks around.

“Where are we?” She asks

“Texas.” Flynn says

“Texas?” She repeats

“Yeah. He took you all the way here. You need to see a doctor by the way. You may have a concussion.”  
 He says seeing the dried blood on her face and head. She nods. “I can drive you to the nearest hospital and they can contact your team.”

“You won’t be able to stay with me.” Lucy says softly

“No. They have fliers for me everywhere.”

“Can you stay nearby?” Lucy asks “At least, until they get there?”

“Of course.” She sighs relieved and makes to move, but her legs give out from under her. Flynn easily catches her. She looks down embarrassed that she can’t even walk, but he ignores it and scoops her up easily and carries her to the car. She smiles softly at his gentleness.

“What should I say?” She asks as he walks her there, his men, gone as requested. He doesn’t respond until he’s buckled her in and gotten into his side.

“The truth, I would think.” Flynn says with a shrug “However, … I have something to tell you and you aren’t going to like it.”

“What?” She asks

“Your kidnapper… he got away.” Lucy takes in a sharp breath and nods

“I don’t have a description. He hit me from behind.” Lucy says

“I was able to get a good look at him.” Flynn says

“Would you be able to draw a sketch and send it to me?” Lucy asks and he nods

“of course.” Flynn says taking the right to the hospital.

“Flynn… just thank you so much.”

“Lucy, I will never stop trying to save you.” Flynn says and Lucy nods smiling, though she questions the truth of that. Even when it’s all said and done. When the fight is over, when either side wins? will he be in jail or free? Will he save her or not? She doesn’t know so she pushes the thought aside.

“I’ll try to do the same, though I’m not as uh able to as you are.” Lucy says with a smile

“You pushed me out of the way of a bullet just fine.” Flynn says pulling into the emergency entrance.

“I won’t let Wyatt kill you.” Lucy says confident “Or Rufus. I may still try and stop you, but I won’t let them kill you. No matter the consequences.” Lucy says Flynn looks over at ther for a minute studying her.

“You do what you have to Lucy. No matter the outcome for me.” He says at last. “Now you should go, get help.” Lucy stares at him for a moment trying to understand what he means, but nods after a second and opens the door.

“I think I can make it to the front door.” He nods as she closes the door. She looks at him through the window. “Thank you.” She says again and stumbles her way to the room. She just makes it in before she collapses. Flynn drives to the lot across the street and parks, and pulls out a sketch pad.

 

~  
Wyatt got the call at 3:46 am.

“Hello?” He says groggily

“Wyatt. It’s Denise.” She says with her business voice.

“Did Flynn jump?” He asks sitting up

“No.” She says in a more sad tone.

“What happened?” He asks curious

“Lucy just walked into a Dallas Hospital before collapsing.” Wyatt sits up straighter

“What? How’d she get there?”

“I don’t know.” She says “but she’s pretty banged up. She’s going into surgery now. I don’t know anymore details. We’re getting a chopper to bring us there. How soon can you be here?” She asks

“Give me 20 minutes.” Wyatt says already out of bed

“Good. I’m calling Rufus next.” She hangs up without a goodbye, Wyatt already dressed.

  
~  
“hello?” Rufus says just as tired as Wyatt did

“Rufus, it’s Denise.”

“Flynn?”

“No. I need you to get here as soon as possible. Lucy just walked into a Dallas hospital and we have no idea why. We’re flying to Dallas. Get here as soon as you can.”

“I’m almost out the door.” Rufus says putting on his pants.

~  
“What do we know?” Wyatt asks as soon as they take off

“We know next to nothing. There was an unmarked vehicle that dropped her off but once they left the area, we don’t know where they went. We didn’t get a plate or a picture of the driver.”

“Why the hell was she in Dallas?” Wyatt asks more to himself

“I have no idea.” Denise says “When was the last time either of you spoke to her?”

“We had drinks the night before last. Right after we go back. Since then nothing.” Wyatt says

“Same for me.” Rufus says

“So it’s been over 48 hours since she was seen?” Denise asks

“We hadn’t even noticed.” Wyatt says kicking himself

“it wasn’t your fault.” Denise says “And Lucy isn’t going to need that attitude when we get there.”

“She’s going to be okay?” Wyatt asks

“Yes, no serious injuries.” Wyatt relaxes

“Do you think she was kidnapped?” Wyatt asks

“Very possibly.” Denise says

“Do you think it was Flynn?” Rufus asks wondering the big question

“I don’t know why he would do it.” Denise says “This has nothing to do with history, but he could have.”  The rest of the flight is spent worrying about Lucy.

~

Lucy wakes up slowly. She blinks her eyes a few times before actually waking up. She notices the pain first in her arm and feet. She looks around and sees Rufus, Wyatt and Denise sitting by her bed. They don’t even notice she’s woken up. She clears her throat with a soft smile.

“Lucy!” Wyatt shouts first and she cringes at the loud noise.

“Sorry. He mentioned concussion.” Wyatt says much more softly

“Lucy how are you feeling.”

“Like shit.” Lucy says honestly and unusually cursing.

“Lucy.” Denise says softly “What happened?”  She closes her eyes for a moment

“I was coming out of the bar, after we had drinks. I was just about my car when I got hit in the head from behind.” Lucy whispers and they listen quietly “When I woke up, I was in the back of a van. And I must have been there for a while, since we're in Texas, but I fell asleep only a few moments later. I could make out voices, but not words.” They nod “I woke up and I was… tied to a chair.” Lucy says remembering “That was really blurry, I don’t remember most of it, because next thing I know.” Lucy takes a few controlling breaths and Wyatt puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“You’re okay.” She shakes her head but continues

“I was in a casket. And they were lighting the cremation thingy.” Lucy says with tears. “It was so small in there.” Lucy whispers “and I thought I was going to die.”

“How’d you escape?” Denise asks

“Flynn saved me. Barely with seconds to spare.” The three share a look. “What?”

“How do you know Flynn didn’t take you?” Denise asks

“Take me just to save me?” Lucy asks “And then what was the gunshots? And Flynn wouldn’t do that. He saved my life. And I’m pretty damn grateful.” Lucy says with a look.

“How did Flynn know where you were?” Denise asks and she looks at Wyatt and Rufus

“I don’t know. I didn’t ask and he didn’t say.” Denise nods slowly

“Well, let’s just he thankful that he was.” The three readily agree.

“How bad are the injuries?” She asks

“Broken arm, that had to be set. You have some light burns on your feet that should be okay to walk on in 3-4 days, with the cream. And a slight concussion. With 7 stiches on your head and face.”

“When am I good to go back out in the field?” Lucy asks

“Well,” Denise says “Doctor says at least 3 weeks…”

“But?” Lucy asks

“If you feel okay, we need you as soon as you’re up for it. But you’re not going anywhere for at least a week. That’s not negotiable. We need your feet to be up for walking and running if necessary. The arm broken sucks, but you can work with it. The concussion shouldn’t be a problem after a few days anyway.” She nods

“We’re going to have to cover the very 21st century bandage with something more whatever century we’re going to.” Denise nods

“We’ll just make sure you’re wearing long sleeves to cover it.” Lucy nods

“We have one more problem.” Lucy says and they look at her “How do I say this? My kidnapper got away.”

“What?” Wyatt asks immediately “He’s still out there?”

“Flynn couldn’t go after him _and_ rescue me so I’m pretty happy with his choice.” Lucy says “But yeah, he got away. And uh Flynn’s going to send a drawing since I didn’t see him once.” Denise looks at her curiously and with suspicion of the situation 

“I’m really tired, I need to get some sleep.” Lucy says yawning.

“Go to sleep Lucy. We’ll make sure no one hurts you again.” She hears Wyatt’s voice fade out. Before she’s asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I hadn't posted in a while, I just didn't' really have a thought for what to do next like I said i don't know how many of these i'm doing, but I have another idea after this which will be out in a day or so. I'm going to be out literally all day tomorrow. From 9 am until 11 at night. It's gonna suckass. But anyway, hope you enjoy.

“You know at this rate my team is never going to leave me by myself.” Lucy says after Flynn kidnapped her again.

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Flynn asks

“Well I wouldn’t get to talk to you.” Lucy says

“So you like our chats.” Flynn says

“I don’t _not_ like them.”

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind.”  

“What are we doing in 1965 anyway, I couldn’t figure it out?” Lucy asks

“Did you know that before Billy Joel was famous he played at a piano bar in New York to help make money for him and his mom.” Lucy nods

“Yeah, I did.” Lucy says curious why they’re here.

“Well, while we’re here shall we check it out?” Flynn asks biting back a smile as Lucy looks at him skeptically.

“What’s the point though?” She asks confused

“To have fun.” Flynn shrugs “Why have a time machine if you can’t have a little fun now and then?” Lucy nods thinking over his explanation while simultaneously being thrilled about meeting one of her favorite artists before he became famous.

“Okay.” Lucy can’t hold her smile back “I guess why not?”

“Alright, well you’ll have to change.” Flynn says looking at her outfit. “but I of course thought of that and have outfits for you here.” Lucy smiles and goes to change.

Once at the bar they sit and order drinks and some bar food, while Billy gets on the piano

“Oh my god.” Lucy says jumping up and down with excitement. “We’ll probably even get to say hi to him.” Flynn can’t hold back his smile at Lucy’s excitement. She can’t help the ridiculously loud applause at the end of Piano Man

“Let’s go meet him.” Flynn says standing up and offering her a hand. She nods excitedly and takes it. They walk over

“Excuse Mr. Joel.” He turns

“Billy, please.” Lucy can’t help the biggest smile on her face.

“Hi Billy.” Lucy can’t help the glee in her voice “I’m Lucy, and this is Garcia.” Flynn looks at her slightly with the name.

“Nice to meet you.” He says taking their outstretched hands

“We’re such big fans, we love you so much.”

“Thank you.” He says wondering why he has big fans at this small pub.

“I know you’re going to be world famous one day.” Flynn says with a grin.

“Yeah, you think?” he asks with a smile and she nod vigorously

“Can I have your autograph, for when you’re famous?” Lucy asks

“Sure.” He says smiling and she grabs a napkin. As he leans over Lucy turns to Flynn and mouths ‘oh my god’ he grins

“Thanks, Billy.” Lucy smiles as he hands it back.

“Come on, Luce. We should probably…”

“yeah totally.” She says “Thank you.” She says again before walking away with a grin on her face. “Oh my god!” She says with a grin. “That was amazing! Thank you, Garcia.” Lucy says with a hesitant smile at using his first name.

“You’re welcome Lucy.” They walk back from the bar with a smile on their face and lucy holding her napkin close. She smiles that he doesn’t mind her calling him that.

“We should…” Lucy says

“Yeah. What are you going to say?” He asks

“The truth of course.” Lucy says with a grin. “I escaped your wrath and found myself lost and walked into a bar where I met Mr. Billy Joel.” She grins

“My wrath?” He asks

“Well, that’s what they want to believe.” Lucy says and pulls him in for a hug. “Thanks again, Garcia.” He nods and he slips into the night as she watches with a smile. Fortunately she knows where she’s going. She practically skips to them with Glee.

“Thank God.” Wyatt says when they see her. “We were so worried.”

“Guys!” Lucy whispers excited “guess who I just met!”

They share a look. “Wait, what happened?”

“Well, I got away from Flynn when he wasn’t looking. And I ran into a bar because he can’t grab me in a bar. But it wasn’t just any bar. I met Billy Joel! I got his autograph! Look!” She says showing them the napkin.

“That’s cool, Lucy, but I’m more concerned with Flynn. What if he had gotten his hands on you?” She inhales pretending to be worried.

“I know.” She says “but… I’m trying not to think about it. He has an obsession with me, and it scares me, but I just want to take in this moment.”

“Yeah, you’re right. What was he like?” Wyatt asks

“Oh he was so nice.” Lucy smiles “We told him he was going to be famous and he laughed!”

“Wait.” Rufus says looking at her in confusion.

“What?” Lucy asks a little nervous.

“You said we.” Rufus says with a narrowed look.

“You did say we.” Wyatt says looking to her. She wants to scream for messing up, she rolls her eyes instead playing it cool.

“I meant I. I misspoke.” She says, “Flynn stayed away from me in the bar and I waited him out.”

“Lucy, what aren’t you telling us?” Wyatt asks “Because you don’t just make a mistake like that if you didn’t mean it. And what happened to your clothes You weren’t wearing that before.” She bites her lip.

“That’s true. I didn’t even notice.” Rufus says looking over.

“Fine.” She says “he kidnapped me. He did, but he did it to take me to meet him, because he knows he’s my favorite musician. I went along with it, because I thought it’d be better to do that than attempt to escape. I also did really want to meet him.” They look at her skeptical. “I’m serious. He said why have a time machine if you can’t have a little fun. Wouldn’t’ you like to go back and meet someone before they’re famous?” Lucy asks “it’s really not a big deal.”

“But… you should have stopped him.” Wyatt says “Killed him.”

“I’m not going to kill him.” Lucy says shaking her head. They share another look. “No. I can’t kill someone.”

“You killed Jessie James.” Wyatt says “To protect history. Killing Flynn is the same thing.”

“No.” Lucy shakes her head. “I won’t.”

“Why?” Wyatt asks “Is this because of the journal?”

“It’s so much more than the journal.” Lucy shakes her head. “Why is this such a big deal. It was just a few drinks.”

“oh, so you had drinks.” Wyatt says “So now what? You’re BFF’s.”

“No.” Lucy says “Just… trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you?” Rufus asks, “because I don’t think you do.”

“I do.” Lucy says, “I know what I’m doing.” They give her an unbelieving look but let it drop.

“Let’s just go.” Lucy says slipping the napkin into her clutch.

“Fine.” They get back debriefed and go home, not for drinks. Lucy lays in her bed and wonders if she really does know what she’s doing. The thought drifts in and out before falling asleep, Garcia the only thing on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Billy Joel is awesome. He's not my favorite artist but he's up there, and i know Lucy wanted to be in a band so I don't really know what music she'd listen to, if i'm being honest Billy Joel probably wouldn't be her favorite but let's just go with it, yeah?   
> Anyway thanks for reading. Next chapter gets kinda intense.   
> Sorry again for the delay but I'm rewatching timeless and I need more garcy. I don't know why everyone doesn't love them. it's like such a complicated dynamic that makes it great. Plus have you heard his accent? Do you need more reasons to love them *cough him*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
